<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>first kiss ~ spicy bis by smol_geek_child (sovqyeef)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094760">first kiss ~ spicy bis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovqyeef/pseuds/smol_geek_child'>smol_geek_child (sovqyeef)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Squips (Be More Chill), Awkwardness, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Cute Jeremy Heere, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Hanging Out, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Soft Rich Goranski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovqyeef/pseuds/smol_geek_child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover by Zipenne on Be More Chill! Amino (https://aminoapps.com/c/be-more-chill-3469163/page/user/zipenne/3zbr_0buMf0NenDrmJBaN5z62V1k1zGbqQ)<br/>Rich had always longed for someone to love.<br/>Not someone to fuck, not someone to lust after, but someone to truly love.<br/>And high school wasn't good for that, especially considering Rich was popular.<br/>Enjoy this one-shot!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>first kiss ~ spicy bis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally from my Wattpad account!<br/>(i'm spicy bis trash don't @ me)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rich had always longed for someone to love.</p><p>Not someone to fuck, not someone to lust after, but someone to truly love. </p><p>And high school wasn't good for that, especially considering Rich was popular.</p><p>Girls liked him. Girls kissed him. Girls fucked him. But it never had that special touch that Rich was looking for. It was all ingenuine, repeated acts of meaningless sexuality.</p><p>Rich didn't want that.</p><p>Rich wanted something more.</p><p>And after years of searching, he had finally found it.</p><p>He had found it in an unpopular, acne-ridden, lanky boy named Jeremy Heere.</p><p> </p><p>And on this particular day, he was cozied up to this same Jeremy Heere, watching a weird dating show on Netflix. Jeremy had a small bowl of popcorn on his lap, and he was popping it into his mouth as he watched. </p><p>Rich couldn't help but admire the taller boy. Despite the fact that he was greasy and rather unattractive, Rich couldn't help but to find beauty in everything he did. His movements, his eyes, the way his body sloped imperfectly as he concentrated on the TV... it all was beautiful to him.</p><p>Rich nuzzled closer to Jeremy, looking up at him. It was hard to tell through the darkness, but Rich swore he could see Jeremy blush.</p><p>"I love you Jer," Rich mumbled, leaning fully against Jeremy now.</p><p>"I love you too," Jeremy replied, his words making Rich grin with happiness.</p><p>Rich then directed his attention to the TV for a while, watching the ridiculous show and occasionally stealing pieces of Jeremy's popcorn.</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't it... weird?" Jeremy whispered, mostly to himself.</p><p>"What's weird?" Rich turned to Jeremy again.</p><p>"...that... just about a couple months ago, you hated me?" Jeremy chuckled nervously. Rich didn't respond, so Jeremy quickly followed it up. "Not saying it in a bad way!! It's just... weird. But... I'm so glad we're here now."</p><p>"Mhm.."</p><p>"...and that whole time I thought you were straight!" Jeremy laughed, prompting some from Rich too.</p><p>"To be fair, that whole time you thought you were straight too."</p><p>"True."</p><p>"Guess you were just dumb."</p><p>"Hey!" Jeremy exclaimed quickly, unable to stifle his laughter. Rich soon erupted in a fit of giggles as well, all thanks to Jeremy's contagious laughter. </p><p>The two boys laughed together for a long time, forgetting about the movie and just basking in the warmth of each other's company. Jeremy leaned a little towards Rich, looking down at him and smiling at him with that sweet, sweet face of his.</p><p>Not too soon afterward, Rich found himself lost in Jeremy's eyes. They were just... so peculiar. You could never tell what color they were. They seemed to be a muddy mix of hazel, green, blue, and brown.</p><p>And oh were they pretty.</p><p>Rich didn't even realize he was staring until Jeremy shifted a little, blushing. "Everything okay, Rich..?" he mumbled, fidgeting nervously with his hands.</p><p>"I'm fine, Jer. I just.."</p><p>After a long pause, Jeremy piped up again. "You just..?"</p><p>Rich suddenly sat up, pulling Jeremy's face gently towards his. "Can I kiss you?"</p><p>Jeremy paused for a few moments before hurriedly pulling his head back from Rich's grasp, scooting back.</p><p>That definitely didn't go the way Rich expected.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeremy? Did I do something?" he stammered, hoping he didn't mess anything up.</p><p>"No you're fine.." Jeremy mumbled quietly back.</p><p>"You sound upset, please tell me if something's up..."</p><p>Jeremy sighed, turning back to Rich. He hung his head slightly. "It's kind of stupid..."</p><p>"No, don't worry, I won't judge..."</p><p>"Okay... it's just..." Jeremy sighed again. "I haven't... kissed anyone before. I don't know how to do it and I'm... sort of nervous..?"</p><p>"It's okay man," Rich replied gently, taking Jeremy's hand lightly in his. "If you wanna go slow, we can go slow. But if you want to kiss right now.. I can help you."</p><p>"Okay..? I kind of want to kiss... now."</p><p>Rich's heart pounded faster at Jeremy's response, but he tried not to get too excited. After all, he would likely need to go a little slower than he normally did. </p><p>He pulled Jeremy closer to him, their faces now only inches apart. Rich could see Jeremy blushing. He laughed a little at that, despite the fact that his face was quickly flushing too.</p><p>Jeremy suddenly brought his lips to Rich, surprising him. He didn't expect Jeremy to be the one to make contact, but he would work with it. After all, he could feel Jeremy closing up now, as he didn't know how to kiss.</p><p>Rich began to guide Jeremy through it, very softly kissing him. Jeremy kissed back, although hesitantly, trying his best to please Rich.</p><p>Rich felt that he was still holding Jeremy's hand, so he began to rub it slightly, tracing circles into its freckled surface. Jeremy, in response, made a small whimpering noise. Rich slowly pulled back from the kiss, concerned. "Jeremy.. are you alright? Was that uncomfortable."</p><p>"No it wasn't.." Jeremy said quickly.</p><p>"Jer, we don't have to-"</p><p>"No, please, I.. I wanna kiss you again. Really bad. That was really nice." Jeremy's words tumbled out of him, his face getting redder with each one. Rich chuckled at Jeremy's obvious embarrassment, scooting closer to him again.</p><p>"Only if you say please."</p><p>"Riiiich, are you seriously making me beg-"</p><p>"Get to it and make it snappy," Rich smirked, snapping his fingers. He couldn't help but let a small laugh escape from his mouth. </p><p>"Okay, fine." Jeremy put on a ridiculous voice. "Sir Richard Goranski, may I pleeeaaaaasssseeeeee be allowed to exchange one fine kiss with you?" He blinked quickly, kissing Rich's hand to punctuate his weird charade.</p><p>Rich laughed out loud. "That's not exactly what I meant by 'saying please,' but it works." And with that, Rich pulled Jeremy back towards him, closing the gap and starting one of what would be many romantic kisses shared between the two that night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>